


Differences Do Not Break Gods

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cause I’m jumping on that bandwagon because I WANT REPRESENTATION, Fluid Loki is CANON just so ya’ll know, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Loki has a heart, NOT LOKI/PETER, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trans Peter Parker, Yes it’s sciencebros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: Fear is nothing new to Peter. He’s been bullied as long as he can remember, for various reasons. But after Tony asks him about his preschool photos, or, as he calls them, nightmares, where he’s clearly dressed differently he kind of blows up before the fear can kick in. Lucky that a certain genderfluid trickster god is there.





	Differences Do Not Break Gods

“Hey Peter, what’s this about?” Tony asked from the kitchen. He’s sitting with Bruce, who’s trying to feed him a soft boiled egg, but he isn’t having it.

“Bruce, seriously, I like scrambled. I’m not eating your eggs. Peter!” He called. Peter came running, sweater on backwards.

“Sorry Mr. Stark! What is it?” He asked cheerfully. Tony got a puzzled look on his face and held up his tablet.

“I-I found these, I was looking for a picture to put in a frame, for your aunts birthday. You know, one of the two of you, and I found this instead.” Tony chuckled.

Peter went white. He swore the room spun out from under his feet, as he recognized the long abandoned face. Chubby cheeks, those awful bangs, and long locks of hair. The bows on either side of his head and the navy blue dress.

He saw red all too suddenly. That was an invasion of privacy. It didn’t matter that he could hack school photos, he shouldn’t. It didn’t matter who the hell he was.

“Peter-” Tony started, but Peter slammed his fist on the counter.

“Jesus Tony.” Bruce spoke up, taking the tablet from him.

“You can’t-” Bruce started, but Peter couldn’t even hear it.

“Shut up! Shut the hell up!” He yelled, turning away and yanking at his hair in frustration.

Tony was just gaping. He wasn’t even to the point in his thoughts to put together that he could be mad himself, at Peters outburst. He had never seen him like this. Bruce stood and tried to calm him, but when he put a hand on Peters shoulder, he yelled in anger and jumped back, smacking his hand. 

“Hey!” Tony yelled, pushing Bruce behind him.

He was ready to argue now for sure, but before he could, he got a good look at Peter. Tears were starting to gather at the edges of his eyes, and he was biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. His fists were clenched, whether out of anger or fear, he couldn’t tell. Before anyone could say anything though, he was running, as fast as he could.

“Peter, wait! He didn’t mean-” Bruce tried, as the door shut.

“Are you alright?” Tony asked, turning towards him.

“Tony, I’m fine! The kid is fifteen and he slapped my hand, I’m not going to break.” Bruce said.

“Friday, lock down the compound.” Tony bellowed.

“No! No, don’t. Let him go. You have to trust me.” Bruce said. 

“No, we can’t just let him go!” Tony said, starting to walk away. Bruce grabbed his sleeve.

“Yes. We can. Tony trust me.” Bruce said calmly. Tony took a long look at him and sighed, rubbed a stressed hand down his face.

“Friday, reopen the compound.” Tony called.

“Thank you.” Bruce sighed.

“Yes, thank you.”

“Jesus-” Tony jumped, turning to see the trickster face to face with him.

“What have I told you about sneaking up like a goddamn cat?” Tony asked.

“Not to magically show up behind you. So I simply walked up.” Loki supplied.

“Right, great. Remind me to get you a bell. What do you mean thank you?” Tony asked.

“Well I’m going to help.” Loki said calmly.

“You most certainly are not.” Tony said, before Bruce pulled at his sleeve.

“Hey, as strange as this will sound, he’s got it.” Bruce said.

“What?!” Tony all but shouted, before hearing the door shut and turning around.

“He’s gone.” Tony said, throwing his hands up.

“I know, sit down. It will all be ok.”

* * *

As soon as the door had unlocked to the compound, Peter had pulled his mask on and hopped in the nearest car. His issue was that happened to be a car that was leaving, with the Captain in it. And he wouldn’t let Happy drive.

“I’m not going anywhere with you a wreck like this!”

“I’m not!”

“Then why are you sobbing? Why is your mask on? Just talk to-”

“You shut up too! You’re all the same! You just want to make this worse!” Peter yelled, getting out of the car.

“Excuse me?” He yelled, getting out.

He tried to get his attention, but before he could, Peter was gone, running out of the garage and towards the woods. Peter knew he was fast, but not as fast as the Captain. So he had to act fast.

As soon as he was close enough, he shot a web to the trees, yanking himself over fifty feet up, before pulling himself to the next tree, and the next, until he was on a sturdy branch, a little ways into the woods where the compounds helicopter or video cameras probably wouldn’t see him easily. He never went anywhere without his web slingers on for a reason.

He thought he was finally alone. He webbed himself a sort of hammock between the two branches, just enough to sit on, and took a breath. That’s when he heard the footsteps a good distance under him. He looked around, to where Steve, and Loki of all people, were walking around. He could hear them of course. His senses were incredibly strong. What he heard though, was a bit confusing.

“Why don’t you just go tell your friends exactly what happened? I will scope out the area for the boy.” Loki said. Steve shook his head.

“I just don’t... look, I know you helped us. I mean, we couldn’t have done it without you. But nobody can completely trust you. It’s just the way it is, I’m sorry. I can’t leave you in the woods with an upset super kid.” Steve reasoned. In a move unlike anything he’d ever seen from Loki, he put his hand on Steve’s shoulder and sighed.

“You think I would have a reason to chase him if I didn’t care? I have never once shown effort to do anything, unless-”

“Unless it benefited you.” Steve supplied. Loki fell silent for a moment.

“Is it so hard to believe that finding him does benefit me, in a... not evil way? Or that I actually worry for him, in his current state?” Loki said. Steve furrowed his brows and sighed.

“It is. Hard to believe, that is. But that’s the most honest I’ve heard you seem in years. So, if you’re not back in an hour I’m calling everyone together and we’re coming out.” Steve said. Loki slapped his shoulder and smiled.

“Of course.” He said, turning towards the tree Peter was looking down at them from.

“Just going to climb up, and get a better view.” Loki said, grabbing the bark.

He was sure there was no way he could climb like that, but just when he was sure, he started to go higher. Apparently he was quite skilled, given the way he could slot his fingers into the bark and just climb. Of course the branches weren’t too high up. Maybe fifteen feet. He got to the first branch and started to climb much quicker.

Peter froze. He couldn’t move. Loki would see exactly where he went. Maybe he wouldn’t climb high enough to find him. But then, that was probably off the table too. He was still climbing, with no signs of stopping.

With the hand that wasn’t clinging to the branch next to him out of anxiety, he covered his mouth. Tears started to form again, and sobs broke free. What if Loki was coming to kill him? They came from a different planet. Surely if he found out the meaning behind it, he would want to hunt him down. Thor might too. He didn’t know what the Gods were thinking under all the kind words.

Just like the bullies at his school, who were nice until they found out from other kids, and threatened worse than a beating if he came near them. Just like Tony, who was probably going to kick him off the team for yelling like that. Just like- just- just-

“There, deep breaths.” Loki said, pulling him closer to his chest.

He realized quickly he was being enveloped by arms, and went still. He couldn’t run anymore. Instead he clung on to his shirt and let it all out at once, as the tension became too much.

He was soft, way softer than he should be. But Peter didn’t really care why. He just pressed his face closer into his neck and- was that cologne? Or... perfume? Or did gods naturally smell like this? But did it matter?

“Would you like to know a secret, Peter?”

The voice startled him so badly he almost fell. That was not Loki’s voice. Not by a mile. He pulled back, and wiped at his eyes. It was a woman! A tall, green eyed woman. His surprise turned to caution, quickly turning to anger.

“You’re not Loki. This- This is a set up. You’re trying to kill me.” Peter said, starting to back up towards the branches. The woman quickly had a hand around his wrist, and he couldn’t pull out of her grip.

“Calm down! It’s me!”

“Let me go!” Peter yelled.

“I can’t! You’re leaning so far back you’ll fall out of the tree!” They yelled, and suddenly, it was Loki again. Peter calmed a bit and shook his head in disbelief.

“You’re an easily frightened young man aren’t you?” Loki said, making Peters face scrunch in what Loki could only call an indignant pout.

“Only when my life is on the line! Why would you do that? To make fun of me?”

“Peter, did you even hear what I said?” Loki asked, almost sheepishly. Peter blinked in surprise.

“Uh, your secret? What-” Peter stopped, starting to put it together.

“Are you- I mean, um, how do I- do you identify as... a man? Or- or as a woman?” Peter asked. He chuckled.

“Whatever I prefer given the day. I would much rather show myself as a woman right now.” Loki said. Peter nodded and waved his hand.

“You can. If you want. I won’t run again. I’m sorry I thought you were an alien or something.” Peter said sheepishly.

“Very well.” Loki said, just as nervously, before a wave of light flowed down their body, and she was back. There was a silence before they both tried to speak at once.

“You’re beautiful-”

“It’s nothing special-”

“What?” Loki interrupted.

“I-It’s just, you’re really pretty like that. It fits you I think. You look really nervous, so I thought I’d tell you.” Peter said honestly. Loki looked away and bit her cheeks to keep from smiling.

“Well I did work very hard on it.” She mumbled.

“So... am I the first one to find out?” Peter asked.

“No. My father knew. And my brother, of course. When we were kids we would climb the trees, barefoot. We learned to climb the bark, like your midgardian rock climbers, who scale rock faces that seem flat with only their hands.” Loki said. Peter nodded along, not sure where she was going with the story.

“One day, I fell. And as I hit the ground, my visage failed. I hadn’t learned to control it very well yet. I started to cry, and he found me in a gown at the bottom of the tree. I had put on a young girls clothes that day, and had hidden it from him. When the gown was revealed, he simply asked if I was ok, and why I was wearing that silly rag when I could have had something made for me.” Loki laughed. Peter laughed as well. How could he think Thor would ever be upset?

“Does anyone else know?” Peter asked.

“Your friend Dr. Banner. He was on the ship with us. He found me one day, and did not recognize me. He was just being polite to start conversation, but then Thor walked up and asked how I was doing as well. And we had to explain at that point.” She said. Peter nodded.

“So do you know what... how I- um...” Peter trailed off, not exactly comfortable.

“It’s alright. We had a few... thousand young ones like yourself. We did what we could. That is, not much. They didn’t really have that sort of magic, to alter the body. Just me and mother.” She explained.

“I’m sorry.” Peter said quietly.

“It’s alright. Every couple of years, my father would gather the young ones, and have a quiet party, a ball of sorts. And my mother would alter their visage, the way they saw themselves and saw each other, to perfection, for as long as she could hold it for that many people. It was a marvelous sight.” Loki recalled. Before he could speak again, she looked straight at him, with a piercing gaze.

“Do you know why I chose- this- form?” Loki asked, the light flowing over his briefly, showing what Peter had always known, before switching back to the woman he was getting to know.

“You chose it?”

“Yes. When I was picked up, as an infant, my male body needed to copy the form of the one holding me. To gain protection. So I picked up on the genes of the one in his memory. His first born daughter. Long black hair, green eyes, and the same colored clothing that I now wear. I gained that urge to look like that as I grew. So I took the comfort I knew on this approach. The same looks, just... different. Do you think that’s strange?” She asked.

“No ma’am.” 

“Do you think it’s odd to want to change forms like I desire?”

“Of course not!” Peter said.

“Good.” Loki growled. It made Peter jump.

“I never want you to think that. Because you and I, we’re not strange. Differences do not break gods.” Loki said.

The way she said it with such conviction made Peter breath hitch. Was she talking about him too? The way she slowly broke into a grin watching him process the words suggested she was. He gave her a smile back, and crawled back across the branch to sit next to her. He took a moment to breathe, and look around the woods. Nothing seemed wrong there in the quiet.

“I blew up. I’m going to have to tell them. If they haven’t already figured it out. What if they kick me out?” Peter asked.

“That’s where I come in. And that’s why I came after you. I was hoping you could... we, could persuade them. Together. About each other.” Loki admitted. Peter turned to look at her. Loki’s long black hair was covering her face partly, so he couldn’t see her nervousness. He’d never actually seen him- her- waver for anything. She was just as scared.

“I’ll do everything I can Ms. Loki.” Peter said. She broke into a grin and shook her head.

“Let’s get down from here.” She murmured. Peter smiled.

* * *

“Are you ready?” Loki asked.

Peter took a deep breath. He wasn’t at all ready. His hands were shaking and he was sweating. He had at least fixed his sweater to be on the right way, so he wouldn’t seem completely unhinged.

“I-I don’t know what I’ll say.” Peter admitted.

“Neither do I.” She said, giving his a small, almost nervous smile. She had mastered the ways to not looking scared.

She took the final steps to be seen through the glass, and they both walked down the hall, opening the door. As they stepped in, they noticed Tony had his back turned, obviously not realizing they were there. Thor stood to the side with Steve, and Bruce sat in front of Tony at the bar. He saw them and smiled. Steve looked baffled.

“Hello.” She spoke up, waving to them. Peter grabbed her shirt, almost an infant response to stress, but he didn’t really care. Tony turned around, looking relieved, then confused.

“Who are you? Did you just start working here?” He asked.

“No.” She said quietly.

“Then how did you get in here? Steve, can you-” Tony started, but Thor held Steve back with his arm.

“Do not restrain her. I’m sure she has something important to say.” He spoke up. Bruce smiled at them both in encouragement, while Steve and Tony looked at each other, before looking at her.

“I-I’m transgender.” Peter said loudly, legs shaking and tears showing in his eyes. He bit his lip, and looked at the floor.

“What?” Tony said simply. That measured response was almost worse than anger.

“It’s alright, sit down.” Loki said quietly, leading him to a bar stool. He pulled it out and sat down, and Loki kept a hand on his back.

“Peter, is this a friend of yours?” Steve asked, instead of the obvious questions he looked desperate to ask. He was amazing at calming the situation. Or at least, he would be, if it weren’t for Loki’s announcement as well.

“No. I’m... I’m Loki. It’s me.” She said solemnly. Steve looked her over, before shaking his head and turning in place. Tony still hadn’t really moved, from staring at the door.

“I don’t know much about these things. I’m learning, but there’s a lot to catch up on.” Steve chuckled finally. Peter sighed in relief. At least that was one of them not mad. Thor was beaming at his sister, while she refused to really look up.

“Why don’t we start with Loki? Tell them what you told me.” Bruce spoke up.

“He- she told you?” Tony asked.

“In space. It was more of an accident.” Bruce said.

“Yes. Well, I’m still me. I just... prefer to show myself as a woman, some days. It’s nothing important.” She bit out. 

“Yes it is Loki.” Thor said. Steve looked between them, and looked at the statue of a woman before him, standing as still as she could. He recognized a fear response anywhere.

“It’s ok you know. I mean, I’m ok with it. Everyone will be. We might need to learn, but you guys- girl- and guy- can teach us. Right?” Steve supplied.

“Yes, of course.” Thor spoke up.

“Yeah, absolutely. It’s all fine.” Bruce said, looking at Peter as he spoke. Peter didn’t want to be there any longer. Tony still hadn’t looked at him.

“I-I’m sorry Mr. Stark-” Peter choked out, starting to get up.

“Wait.” Tony said quickly, swallowing.

“Have you been... a girl, this whole time? Have I been calling you the wrong name?” Tony asked. Peter lost his breath and he almost fell to his knees.

“How could you say that?!” Bruce blurted out.

“Well if he- she- wanted to be recognized as a girl this whole time, then I’ve been a pretty shitty teacher, haven’t I!” Tony yelled. Peter gaped, and Loki practically held him up, as she dragged him back into his chair.

“He is to be recognized as a young man.” She said sternly.

“Oh. Oh shit, I had it backwards. I’m- I’m sorry.” Tony said. Peter nodded, before his brain caught back up with his mouth.

“You’re not mad?”

“No! God, I completely get why you were so mad now. I just... don’t want to be the cause of that, Peter. I don’t care how you were born, or how you were back then. I need to get it exactly right, I... love who you are now.” Tony said.

Peter teared up completely and got up, charging towards him and hugging him. He held Peter just as tight, holding his head against his shoulder, and breathing in the relief that followed. Bruce stood and rubbed Peters back, while Thor and Steve went to stand next to Loki.

“Do you need anything? I-I mean, the hormones, or the surgeries, or-”

“I’m too young for the surgeries. Doctors don’t let you get that until-”

“Screw doctors, I’m Tony Stark. You want a surgery, you get one.” Tony said. Peter nodded and subconsciously looked down towards his chest, where underneath his sweater and shirt was a tight binder.

“We’ll work on it.” Tony said quietly, patting his shoulder. Peter smiled as he stood up.

“As for you!” He said, sauntering towards Loki. She looked defiant, but Thor held her shoulder, and Steve shot Tony a warning look.

“You’re going to have to start engaging. Being honest for once in your life. If you need to... change, you know, you need to do it! And then tell us what to call you! Because no one under this roof is getting mislabeled! Christ, we almost imploded the team because I found a picture I shouldn’t have. So will you please just be yourself from now on?” Tony asked.

Peter smiled, and so did Thor. Steve didn’t quite understand everything, but he understood enough to be proud of everyone in the room. Bruce just nodded to Loki to say yes.

“I-I’ll do my best. You know, I don’t need an entire city knowing. Just the lot of us here.” She said. Tony nodded.

“That’s perfect. Do you have a different name right now? Or-”

“Loki is fine.” She said.

“Alright! I... I need another coffee. Or like, to bathe in coffee. Anybody else want some?” Tony asked, heading past the bar into the kitchen.

“Can I have some?” Peter spoke up. Tony hummed in thought before speaking.

“Decaf. I’m not jacking you up on caffeine. You’re old enough for surgery but your damn sure not old enough to handle a caffeine high.” Tony said. Peter smiled, as the others sat down, Loki and Bruce at his sides.

“You did good. Both of you.” Bruce said quietly. They looked at each other and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy Genderfluid/Bisexual Loki is comic canon! And given that EVERYONE is saying PETER IS TRANSGENDER means I had to give them some queer bonding.


End file.
